What If?
by Exrugrat2008
Summary: Why don't we rememebr the past? This story is about what would have happened if Lucy Knight had never died. How would Dr. Carter have handled their relationship? Abby will probably be introduced mid-story Please R
1. If Only

I was just watching the old episodes of ER and I decided to write a story to help remember the good old days. I was too young write stories and now that I have more experience w/ writing, I decide to write a story.

**Chapter One: If only**

"Carter, have you seen Lucy?" Nurse Marquez rushed up to Carter.

Ever since last month when Carter had politely denied Lucy's proposition (for them to start a relationship), the nurses have been treating him differently.

"She was down here earlier, but I'm not exactly sure where she is." Carter said professionally.

"Really?" Marquez said ironically.

"I really don't know where she is." Carter defended.

"If you two were dating then you would know where she is." Marquez implied.

"Carter and Lucy can't date. It's against hospital policy." Nurse Takata said sarcastically as he invaded the conversation.

"It is against hospital policy for a student and Doctor to have a relationship." Carter declared.

"But I don't think that'll stop him." Nurse Takata said.

"I agree. I'll give it a month before those two start knocking boots." Marquez bet.

"I'll give it three weeks." Takata expected.

"I'd like to get in this bet. I say two weeks." Jerry said as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Ooh, let me get my purse." Marquez laughed.

"Was there a real reason why you came down here Nurse Marquez, other than you starting a betting pool?" Carter tried to change the topic.

"Yeah, I have a letter for Lucy and I was wondering if I could just leave it here." Nurse Marquez asked.

"Well, my shift is almost over so I'm not sure if I could be much help."

"Jerry, do you mind holding on to the envelope until Lucy arrives? I think lover boy here is having a fight with his girlfriend."

"Yeah, no problem… I don't mind adding mailman to my job description." Jerry joked.

Once Nurse Marquez left, Carter began rambling on, "You know I don't like people joke about me and Lucy. First of all, we're just friends. Second, it's not funny. Little jokes like this can grow into more serious acquisitions."

Even though Carter kept going with his tirade, everyone had stopped listening and gone back to work. Carter's attention, however, was now focused on the envelope Nurse Marquez had left.

Carter, who was getting a closer look at the envelope, kept on mumbling, "The last thing I want is to lose my job. I've worked hard to get where I am."

Finally when Carter was hovering over the envelope, he was able to see that it was addressed to Lucy from the Psych Ward.

"Hey, Jerry. This envelope is for Lucy right?" Carter wondered.

"Yeah."

"What does the Psych Ward want from Lucy?" Carter asked.

"How should I know...and beside if you don't care about Lucy, why does it matter?" Jerry reminded.

Carter impulsively snatched the envelope and decided to open it.

"You can't open that; it's not yours." Jerry said, but he wasn't going to try to stop Carter.

Carter opened the enveloped and pulled out a letter. As Carter began reading his heart began to sink only after a few lines. Lucy was accepting an internship at the Psych Ward.


	2. If only you could be honest

**Chapter 2: If only you could be honest**

Carter had finally found Lucy who was in the lounge. He was staring through the window thinking how he should approach her about the internship. The moment he opened the door, he regretted it. He knew that the conversation would blow up in his face.

When Lucy realized that Carter had joined her in the empty lounged, she said, "What is it?"

"Nothing." Carter mumbled.

"I've been working with you for such a long time and I can tell when something's bothering you." Lucy smiled.

"Your graduating is just around the corner right?" Carter started the conservation.

"Yeah, it seemed like it took forever and having you as my resident only made it seem longer." Lucy joked.

Carter laughed reprehensively, but he slyly asked, "Do you know what you're internship is going to be?"

Lucy, without hesitating, said, "No. I'm still deciding."

"So you haven't made any decisions?" He asked her one more time.

"No." She said convincingly.

If Carter didn't know any better, he would assume that she was telling the truth. "After all this time we've been working together, you don't have decency to be honest?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't see how you can look me straight in the eyes and lie."

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Carter!" Lucy said frustrated.

Carter pulled out the envelope from the Psych Ward.

"What's that?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"It's your acceptance letter to the Psych Ward."

"You opened my mail." Lucy snatched the enveloped.

"And you don't have the audacity to tell me the truth?" Carter inferred .

"Why do you even care what internship I'm taking…" Lucy put her hand over her forward and said, "You know what, I don't have to stay here and defend myself to you."

"No," Carter blocked the door and said, "Just tell me why you would want to work there. I actually thought that you would do go with emergency medicine."

"No."

"No. What? You don't think you'll be at the ER." Carter repeated.

"No, I don't have to tell you why I'm taking this internship… especially since you're acting like a child."

"I'm not acting like a child!"

"You're blocking the door, aren't you? What grown man blocks a door just so he could get what he wants?" Lucy enlightened.

"Find whatever," Carter walked out the way, "If you want to leave. That's your choice. If you want to take that internship at the Psych Ward, that's your choice. I don't care."

"That's right it's my choice and you can't make for me." Lucy headed out.

Lucy walked out the door leaving Carter confused. Carter was being hypocritical because he did care that Lucy was leaving the ER. He just did not want to be honest and admit it to himself.


End file.
